The Final Frontier Expanded
by rbrooks25
Summary: (Star Trek TOS/TNG and STAR Wars.) Kirk and Spock are pulled though time along with Riker and Deanna Troi. They find themselves on an epic adventure with some new friends and enemies along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1:Time Anomalies

Star-Date 1255.6

It was another boring patrol mission. Since war with the Klingon's started nearly a year before, it seemed all the Enterprise and her crew did was patrol different systems every day. James T. Kirk was getting another briefing from his first officer. Commander Spock was going over the status report from the scan of the most recent planetary scan of Regalius-Seven.

"Captain, we found no signs of a Klingon outpost or any sign of their presence." Spock informed him.

"How long will it take for you to call me Jim?" Kirk asked irritably. "How far to the next planet?" He asked rubbing his temples to make the headache go away.

"That would be inappropriate Captain and we will be at Sarius-four in roughly three standard hours at Warp five." Spock informed him. Before straightening his blue shirt and going back to his station.

"Sulu, set a course for Sarius-four. Warp five." Kirk ordered before he stood up and headed for the turbo-lift.

"Chekov, you have the conn. I'm going to get some shut eye." Kirk informed him as he straightened his yellow shirt. _Why do these always ride up?_ He thought irritably.

"Sir, I'm receiving a distress call from the U.S.S. Devonshire. It's very faint and I can barely make it out." Uhura advised from her station.

"Put it on screen, Lieutenant." Kirk ordered. _Finally, we have something to do._

"I'm getting audio only." Uhura announced just before a female voice came over the comm system.

"This is Captain Kessler of the U.S.S. Devonshire calling out to any Federation ships in range of Rijus-three. We were attacked by Klingons. The warp core is leaking. We need to evacuate." The voice was on a loop and after the first playing Kirk signaled to cut it off.

"You heard her Sulu. Set a course for the Devonshire, maximum warp." Kirk ordered as he retook his seat. He hit a button on the side of his chair, and made an announcement to the crew. "We just received a distress call from the Devonshire. She is in need of evacuation and we are headed there now at maximum warp. All medical personnel need to be prepared to take on as many crew members as we can." Kirk took a breath. "All stations go to yellow alert. We've been advised of Klingon activity in the area and we need to be prepared for anything when we arrive, Kirk out."

"Captain, Rijus-three is just outside the neutral zone." Spock advised. "We don't have clearance to approach." Kirk thought about what he said for a moment.

"Sulu, take us in." Sulu nodded and turned back to his console. Chekov gave him a nervous glance and waited.

"Captain, I must advise you that…" Spock began.

"We're breaking yet another regulation. I'm aware of that Mr. Spock, but I'm not going to leave that crew stranded out there." Kirk stated firmly. "Bones, head down to sickbay I'm sure they are going to need you down there." Kirk advised.

"I'm certain they will." McCoy said irritably as he made his way to the turbo-lift. "Just one day without a crisis. Is that too much to ask for?" He complained as the doors closed behind him.

The Enterprise came out of warp and they found that the Devonshire was being attacked by a Klingon warbird.

"Red alert" Kirk shouted. "Fire phasers; let's get their attention away from the Devonshire." Kirk ordered. Chekov hit the commands on his console and a blue beam of light shot out of the Enterprise and struck the shielded Klingon ship.

"They are turning toward us Keptin." Chekov advised as the warbird began to turn in their direction.

"I can see that Mr. Chekov, keep firing." Kirk ordered. "Mr. Sulu, take us back away from the Devonshire. Let's see if we can get them to follow us."

"We're receiving a transmission from the warbird sir." Uhura interrupted.

"Onscreen," Kirk said.

"Enterprise, you have no right to interfere. We caught this ship trespassing and it is within our jurisdiction. Withdraw and we will consider this a minor misunderstanding." The Klingon that appeared before them demanded.

"We're here to respond to the distress call. We will take the ship and her crew back where they belong." Kirk advised.

"The ship is the property of the Klingon Empire. Withdraw before you too become our property." The Klingon male advised harshly.

Kirk made the signal to cut mute comms. He went over to speak to Spock.

"What are our chances?" Kirk asked.

"The ship is a Class-A Bird-of-Prey so their weapons and shields are stronger than ours, however if we can punch through the shields their hull is weaker so one torpedo should finish them." Spock informed him.

Kirk pulled out his communicator. "Scotty, what will it take to punch a hole through their shields?" Kirk asked.

"I don't know Captain they are much stronger than ours. I don't think I can… Wait, I might have an idea for that." Scotty said excitedly.

"I thought you might. Signal me when it's ready, Kirk out." Kirk gave the signal to Uhura to unmute the channel. "I'm going to have to request that you allow us to tow the ship out of the neutral zone. Once we do we will be gone."

"No deal. Withdraw or be destroyed." The Klingon warned. Kirk's communicator beeped and he had Uhura mute comms again.

"I've rerouted power from the warp core to the deflector. When you fire it their shields will be disrupted for a few seconds so you'll have to hurry. That's all we can do down here, I hope it's enough." Kirk closed the communicator and signaled to be put back through to the Klingon.

Kirk sat in his chair and glared at the screen. "Captain, I've considered your offer." As he said that he pushed two buttons on the arm of the chair and the deflector dish lit up and fired a purple energy wave that surrounded the Klingon ship.

"Keptin, their shields are down." Chekov said excitedly.

"Fire torpedoes," Kirk ordered. The view screen lit up as two torpedoes raced towards their target. The Klingons weren't able to raise their shields back up in time and the torpedoes punched through the hull. The explosions caused many other tiny fireballs to erupt all around the ship. The Enterprise fired another volley of torpedoes and the Bird-of-Prey exploded with fragments bouncing harmlessly off of the Enterprise's shields.

"Enemy destroyed, Keptin." Chekov sighed in relief.

"Captain, I can't lock onto the Devonshire's crew. We will need someone to beam over and give them locators." Scotty advised through the communicator.

"Is it safe to transport over?" Kirk asked as he and Spock ran for the turbo-lift.

"Aye sir, they have contained the radiation, but we don't have much time before the ship explodes." Scotty advised.

"Understood… Kirk out." He and Spock took the turbo-lift down to the transporter room and prepared to beam over.

"Remember that the locators are the only way to for us to get a lock on. Keep one of them for yourselves." Scotty advised as he handed them a small bag full of signal locators before going back to the controls.

"Energize," Kirk said and they both flashed white for a moment and then disappeared.

…

Star-Date: 6954.9

The crew of the Enterprise-D had just completed talks between the Federation and the Romulan Empire. They were headed back to Star base 39 when Lt. Commander Data began to look over the readings of the console and he began to run a search.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Data?" Captain Picard asked as he came up to see what the android had found.

"Possibly sir, I got a bleep on the scanners but it was for only a moment. I was running a scan to see if it would appear again." After serving with Data for four years Picard knew it was best to follow his instincts in these matters.

"Helm, all stop. Data run a complete scan and let me know if you see it again." Picard ordered and went back to his chair.

"Sir, it's strange but I can feel fear coming from somewhere directly in front of us." Counselor Troi said when Picard returned to his chair.

"Mr. Data, are there any ships in this area? I thought this area of space was abandoned." Picard asked while watching the view screen to see if anything was there.

"No sir, there hasn't been any travel through this area since the Enterprise crew rescued the crew of the U.S.S. Devonshire before it blew apart taking the lives of Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Spock." Data informed him.

"That's right. I remember reading about that in history class." Commander Riker said suddenly. "The reports were inconclusive about what happened. It was reported that the ship's warp core blew." He got up and began to type some information into Data's terminal. "But eye witness accounts say the ship was sucked into some kind of worm hole that Ensign Chekov at the time believed was caused by an experimental device from the Klingon ship they destroyed and the warp cores from the two ships."

"That may be correct Captain. There was never any wreckage or bodies recovered from this area. It's as if the Devonshire suddenly disappeared." Data advised.

"As interesting as this is." Picard interrupted. "We need to find out who is here now, and help them if they are in trou…" Before he could finish his sentence an old fashioned Federation vessel appeared out of nowhere and if the Enterprise hadn't already been stopped they would have collided with the other ship.

"Captain, the scanners say that's the Devonshire." Data said in a matter of fact tone.

"What the hell is she doing here now?" Riker asked in awe. "She's been missing for over a hundred years."

"That's a good question number one. Mr. Data, run a scan of the ship for life signs." Picard ordered.

"Captain, I'm picking up a distress call from the Devonshire. It appears to be on a loop." Data informed him.

"Put it on screen." Picard and Riker stood in the center of the bridge waiting for the image to come up.

"It is audio only and the signal is very weak. I'm attempting to boost it now." Data replied. After he entered a few commands on his console a static filled transmission began to play on the ships speakers.

"This is Captain Kessler of the U.S.S. Devonshire calling out to any Federation ships in range of Rijus-three. We were attacked by Klingons. The warp core is leaking. We need to evacuate." Just as the recording ended several pods shot out of the Devonshire and sped towards the planet below.

"Are those escape-pods?" Riker asked in surprise.

"Captain, the feeling of fear is coming directly from those pods. I can feel it getting further away." Picard thought for a moment.

"Transporter room three, can you get a lock on the occupants for those pods?" Picard asked after he clicked on his communicator.

"No sir, there is some kind of shielding stopping me from getting a lock. I can't even transport the pods to the cargo bay." Chief O'Brian informed him.

"Number one; Send an away team to the ship to search for survivors and another to the planet to assist the people that are in those pods."

Mr. Worf, take Data and Dr. Crusher to the surface to search for survivors. Deanna you and Geordi will come with me to the ship." Riker ordered. They all headed to the turbo-lift as other officers filled their vacant seats. The first team transported to the surface and began to look around.

"The pods crashed down over there." Data pointed to a small ridge.

"Set phasers to stun." Worf ordered the group as they headed towards the pods. The ground consisted of red sand and the rock formations that jutted out of the ground in every direction were multi-colored. There was no sign of any settlements that they could see.

"How did the ship get here after all this time?" Crusher asked as she looked around at their new surroundings.

"Unknown, there are several factors that could explain this particular anomaly. I do not however have all the data I would need to come up with a verifiable conclusion." Data replied.

"I was just thinking out loud Data." Crusher grinned as she responded.

The small group came to the edge of the ridge and looked over it. They were stunned by what they saw next. There were dozens of Starfleet officers in ancient uniforms climbing out of the pods and were looking around at their new surroundings.

"I don't recognize the uniforms they're wearing." Worf admitted.

"Those were the standard uniforms worn by Starfleet Officers in the twenty-third century." Data replied. "Perhaps you should stay up here while we explain matters to them." Data advised.

"Why," Worf asked irritably.

"The distress call said they were being attacked by Klingons. The doctor and I should explain the situation to them." Data informed him.

"Lieutenant, I'm reading some life signs further down the ridge as well. There are Klingons here." Crusher advised him.

"Very well, you and Commander Data talk to the survivors from the pods. I will go and speak with the Klingons." Work stated and started to head off in that direction. Data began to walk down towards the pods and realized that Crusher wasn't following him.

"Is there something wrong Doctor?" Data asked curiously as he walked back towards her.

"Should we be letting him go off on his own?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"It is the best conceivable action for the time being. The Klingons of that time would not be accepting of us and the Federation officers below would feel threatened by his presence." Data pointed out. Crusher nodded slowly and they both headed for the pods. "This is truly fascinating. I have always wondered what humans of that time were like."

Geordi, Riker and Troi materialized on the bridge of the Devonshire and began to scan for life signs.

"Commander, I'm reading two life signs aboard." Geordi said after a moment. "Also, something isn't right with this panel." Geordi walked over to a panel on the wall of the bridge that was giving off a heat signature to his visor.

"I've never seen a panel designed like that." Riker admitted as he walked up to look it over. Geordi ran his tricorder over it.

"This can't be right, but it would explain the heat signature." He ran it over the panel again. "This wasn't made by Starfleet. Commander, this is organic technology. I think the crew of the Devonshire was experimenting with this when they were attacked. If we can take this back to the Enterprise to study it we may find out what it is and how it works."

"Can it be moved?" Riker asked

"Possibly, I'll need to go back to engineering to get some things, but I think I can move it as long as I can figure out how to turn it off." Riker nodded and Geordi touched his communicator. "Enterprise, one to beam out," He disappeared and Riker gave Troi and uncomfortable glance.

"You're nervous." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"This is the first time we've been alone since…" Riker began.

"I know. Does that bother you?" Troi asked as she looked over the panel.

"No, not at all," Riker said as he straightened his red shirt.

"Good, then don't you think we should talk about what happened last night." She asked. She stepped closer to him and tried to put her arms around him. He stepped away and pretended to busy himself with looking over the panel.

"This isn't the time to discuss this." Riker said plainly.

"When is it going to be a good time Will?" Troi asked irritably. "We have nothing to do but wait for Geordi, yet it is still not a good time." He stepped closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Deanna, I just don't know how to have this conversation. I need time to process everything." Deanna freed herself from his grasp and walked towards the other side of the bridge. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You said you needed time. Take all the time you want." Deanna said angrily. "I don't understand you. I don't understand how you can be so loving and caring one minute and the next you act like nothing matters to you, like I don't matter to you." Before he could respond they heard voices in the turbo-lift and pulled out their phasers as they waited for the doors to open.

"I searched the bridge Spock. It doesn't make sense that anyone else would still be on the ship." They heard Kirk say just as the door opened. Riker and Troi ducked behind cover to see who was coming through the doors. They were stunned to see Captain Kirk and Commander Spock walk onto the bridge and look around.

"The sensors detected two life signs on the main bridge." Spock replied.

"Well, they could be wrong you know." Kirk pointed out.

"Highly improbable Captain, they led us to the other survivors." Spock replied.

"Oh, hello there," Kirk said in surprise as Troi stepped out from behind the console she was behind. "I'm Jim Kirk, and who are you?"

Riker stepped out from behind his console to join her. "I am Commander William Riker of the U.S.S. Enterprise and this is Deanna Troi, Ships Counsellor." He informed them. Kirk glanced at Spock who raised an eye brow in surprise at the mention of the ships name.

"Perhaps, we should have this discussion after we evacuate." Spock advised. Kirk nodded and pulled out his communicator.

"Kirk to Enterprise, four to beam up… Enterprise?" He checked his communicator and looked at Spock questioningly. "I think it broke after the fall."

"Riker to Enterprise," Riker said suddenly.

"Enterprise here," O'Brian's voice sounded through the comm-link. "Four to beam up." He grinned at Kirk. "We have a lot to explain Captain. I must say though it is an honor to meet you. I studied your adventures in history class."

"History?" Kirk began to ask more when the transporter began and they began to dematerialize. After the transport initiated a large purple energy wave passed over both of the ships. The enterprise was rocked knocking the crew to the ground Picard stood up quickly and was surprised to see the Devonshire had vanished.

"O'Brian, do you have them?" Picard asked.

"No sir, an anomaly interfered with the transporters. I'm trying to re-acquire the lock on." O'Brian admitted.

"Belay that. The ship has disappeared. Beam our people and any survivors from the life pods back to the ship, and as soon as everyone is aboard I want everyone in the briefing room." Picard ordered as he headed for the Turbo-lift.

Down on the surface Dr. Crusher was fixing one crewman's arm that broke when the pod crashed. The people barely spoke to her or Data since they came down. After verifying that they weren't a threat they helped the wounded that they found.

"I need to speak with you." Beverly turned around and was surprised to see a six foot tall human woman with auburn hair and blue eyes walking up to her. She was wearing a yellow shirt and black trousers. She was wearing what appeared to be an ancient phaser and communicator on her hip.

"How can we help?" Data asked. He walked towards her and she stared at him in disbelief.

"You…you're not human, are you?" The woman asked as she studied the android.

"No, I am not." He answered.

"He's an android. How can I help you?" Beverly asked the woman.

"My name is Captain Elizabeth Kessler of the Devonshire, or what's left of her." She said mournfully. "Is there anyone else with you? Where did you come from?"

"It's a long story." Beverly said as she finished setting the young man's arm. "We're from another Federation Starship and I'm sure that they will beam everyone aboard as soon as they are able." As if on cue she heard O'Brian's voice.

"Dr. Crusher, we're ready to beam your team and all of the survivors onto the ship." She touched her comm-link.

"Acknowledged," The people began to disappear as the Enterprise transported seven people at a time. Beverly and Data were the last two beamed aboard. When she was back on the ship she went to talk to O'Brian. Security was leading the survivors of the Devonshire to a temporary facility they set up in Cargo Bay four.

"Captain Picard wants to see everyone in the briefing room as soon as you can get there." He informed her when she approached him.

"What happened to Worf?" She asked with concern filling her voice.

"He's been back for a while. He's still trying to convince the other Klingons he brought back that they aren't at war with us right now." He chuckled at that. She quickly thanked him for the information and hurried from the transporter room to the turbo-lift.

0 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)

The Millennium Falcon came out of hyperspace where the planet of Alderaan had just been destroyed by the Empire's new Death Star during a test firing.

"I don't understand. Where's the planet?" Han Solo asked his co-pilot the Wookie Chewbacca or as he called him Chewie irritably as he guided the ship around the new asteroids created from pieces of the planet. "We need to get away from here. I'm going to head to that small moon."

Obi-Wan Kenobi sensed there was something strange about the moon and then he felt that his old apprentice Darth Vader was aboard.

"That's no moon. That's a space station." He advised them. Luke Skywalker looked joined them up front to see what they were looking at.

"That's impossible. It's too big to be a space station." Han replied.

When they got closer to it Han had a bad feeling about it and told Chewie to back away. The Wookie responded in his language telling him that he couldn't.

"Why are we still heading towards it?" Luke asked in a worried tone.

"We're caught in some kind of tractor beam. She can't break free." Han pointed out irritably as he kept trying to do just that.

"We need to hide." Obi-Wan advised.

"I've got a smuggler's hold built into the floor. C'mon, let's go quickly before they board us." Han and Chewie led the way to them and opened them up quickly. After everyone was in the hold he secured it and they waited until the ship docked in the station.

"Where are we Spock?" Kirk asked as the group from the Devonshire looked around at their new surroundings.

"Unknown Captain, this technology is beyond anything I have ever seen." Spock replied. He went to the console near the door.

"Can you open it?" Riker asked. He stepped forward to look at it with him.

"It will take some time, but yes I believe it is possible." While they were talking Kirk began to survey the room they were in. He found his gaze roaming over Troi and he grinned wickedly. Troi was stunned when she felt the surge of emotion come from him.

"Argh…" Kirk grunted as she elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Something wrong, Captain?" Riker asked as he turned towards them grinning. Kirk glared at Troi as he rubbed his sore ribs.

"Nothing at all…Spock, how are we coming with that door?" Kirk ignored the look Riker was giving him as he waited for an answer. Before he could respond the door opened and a storm trooper was standing in the doorway. Before he could raise his blaster rifle Kirk fired his phaser stunning the trooper. Spock and Riker quickly dragged him inside. Kirk picked up the blaster rifle and looked outside to make sure no one else was coming. After they hid the unconscious trooper near one of the desks they slowly walked out into the hallway.

"Which way should we go?" Kirk asked. The hallway looked the same on the left and the right. Several doors lined the walls on both sides. Spock studied his tricorder for a moment.

"There are several lifeforms coming this way quickly from that direction." Spock advised.

"We'll head this way then." Riker advised pointing in the opposite direction. They ran forward until they saw an open door to the left and went inside. Still not able to figure out how to work the door the group hid just inside the door frame until the storm troopers ran by. One trooper fell behind and stood guard by the open door and another stood by a door further down.

Kirk and Spock nodded to each other and Spock used his phaser to stun the furthest storm trooper and Kirk pulled the trigger on the blaster rifle but it wouldn't fire. Frustrated he used the butt of the rifle to knock out the guard that was closer. He dropped the rifle and Riker noticed that it look similar to an auto-phaser rifle. He picked it up and disengaged the safety and the group continued on.

Meanwhile, on the Millennium Falcon the storm troopers finished their sweep of the ship and exited. Han and the group crawled out of the smuggler's hold and headed for the entrance of the ship.

Han called to the door guards for help and Chewie quickly knocked them both unconscious. Luke and Han quickly put on the armor and quickly took a couple of metal loops and put them around Chewie's wrists.

"This isn't going to work." Han stated as they were wrapping them around.

"Sure it will. We just have to get the guards to believe it." Luke replied.

"Well, here goes nothing." Han sighed and they left the ship.


	2. Chapter 2: New Allies and New Enemies

Star-Date: 6955.2

"Were you able to find out what happened?" Picard asked as all of the senior officers in attendance sat around the briefing room table.

"All we got from them is they were attacked by the Klingons that Worf spoke with." Crusher replied.

"Where are the Klingons now?" He turned to Worf. Worf snarled irritably.

"I had to place them in the brig. This time is strange to them and they still believe they're at war with the Federation." Worf advised him.

"Geordi, how much have you been able to find out about the device you found? Do you think it can help us to locate Commander Riker and the Counselor?" Picard turned to Geordi hoping his miracle working engineer had figured something out.

"It's unlike anything we've ever encountered Captain. There are a few components similar to Data's positronic brain so when we're done here I would like to request permission for him to work with me to figure out if we can develop a similar device."

"Permission granted…Just make sure you don't send us hopping around time." Picard grinned and turned back to Dr. Crusher. "How are our Federation guests?"

"A few minor injuries. They all want to know when they can go home. Right now we've advised them that we need to keep them quarantined for their safety and ours, but that won't work for long. Oh that reminds me, Captain Kessler wanted to speak with you as soon as it's convenient."

"Doctor, I want you to find out as much as you can about what the Devonshire's mission was and how they came across the technology that we found." He turned towards Worf. "Mr. Worf, Do whatever it takes but convince our new guests that we are not at war with them." Worf nodded. "Mr. Data, you are free to assist Geordi in researching what this technology is and how it works. That's all for now, dismissed." They all began to leave the room. "Doctor, if I could have a moment." Beverly waited until everyone else left.

"Beverly, I want you to run a complete DNA analysis from all of the Devonshire's crew and match those results with the Starfleet database. Once it is complete then I will meet with Captain Kessler." Picard ordered.

"Can I ask why?" Beverly asked concerned by the new request. Picard shook his head.

"I'm not sure myself yet. Beverly, I just need you to trust me. I feel as though something about them isn't right." Picard replied.

"If it were anyone else…Alright Jean-Luc, I'll have the results within the hour and then I'll send Captain Kessler to your ready room." Beverly said as she gave him a quick hug before leaving the briefing room.

0 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)

Han and the group from the Millennium Falcon made it off of the ship and to the nearby elevator that would take them down to the detention level. Obi-Wan separated from the group to find the generator that powered the tractor beam. Chewie nudged Han and showed him that the metal bindings were coming loose.

"This isn't going to work." He said as he tried to tighten them.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Luke asked defensively.

"I did say so before." Han reminded him. Before they could argue further the door to the elevator opened so they slowly made their way towards the guard's desk.

"What's your business here?" The guard asked sounding bored.

"Prisoner transfer from cell block one-one-three-eight." Luke replied.

"I wasn't told about any transfer. Who authorized this? Where is your documents authorizing the transfer?" The guard asked as two more guards came around to take the Wookie. Chewie roared as one got close and broke through the loose bindings to shove him away. The other guards reached for their blasters but Luke and Han were faster and fired first killing all three guards. Han took off his helmet and ran to the communicator that was buzzing.

"You're princess is in cell D-3." Han informed Luke who began heading down the hall. Han then answered the communicator.

"Status," The voice said over the comm-unit. Han took his helmet off so he could use the mic.

"Had a minor weapons malfunction but I'm fine, we're fine. Situation's normal…How are you?" Han said into the mic and shook his head. _How are you? Did I just ask that?_

"Who is this? What's your operating number?" The voice demanded.

"Never was good at this anyway." Han said irritably under his breath. He fired the blaster rifle and destroyed the console. "Luke, we're going to have company!" He shouted and Luke began to run to the Princess's cell. Han rushed over and broke the door panel to buy them sometime.

Luke arrived at the right door. He quickly opened it and then stood there staring at Leia as she rose up on the bed looking as though she had just woke up.

"Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?" She smirked at him as she sat up.

"Wha…Oh, the uniform." Luke pulled his helmet off. "I'm Luke Skywalker; I'm here to rescue you." He informed her. She stared at him unsure what to think.

"All by yourself?" She chuckled.

"I came with Ben Kenobi to resc…" Luke began, but Leia quickly hopped off of the bed.

"Ben Kenobi, Where is he?" Leia asked excitedly.

"C'mon," Luke ushered her out of the room and they ran down the hall where Han and Chewie were in the middle of a firefight with several Stormtroopers. They were using the small pillars that came out of each side of the wall for cover, coming out only to return fire. Luke and Leia quickly ducked behind Han.

"This is some rescue." Leia complained.

"Well, this wasn't exactly the plan sweetheart." Han replied.

"That's enough." Leia grabbed Luke's blaster rifle and shot a hole in the center of the vent next to Luke.

"What the hell are you doing?" Han asked in surprise.

"Someone's gotta save our skins." Leia yelled back and stood in the center of the hall firing a few shots as Luke dove into the hole. Han and Leia kept firing to give Chewie enough time to get in.

"Get in there. Get in there you big gorilla. I don't care what you smell." Han gave Chewie a quick kick knocking him into the hole and Leia quickly dove in behind him. Sighing Han shot a couple more Stormtroopers and then dove in headfirst.

…

Kirk stopped running when the alarms began going off and signaled for the rest of the group to follow him. He thought he heard someone speaking and something beeping in return. He looked back at Riker curiously who shrugged to say he didn't know what it was either.

"I don't feel any emotions ahead." Troi gave Kirk a look to show that she still knew what he was thinking. They walked further and were stunned to see a golden humanoid shaped droid arguing with a rolling domed topped droid.

"Captain, I believe the reason I had trouble with the door is I assumed that the technology we are seeing was more advanced than what we are accustomed to seeing, but now I believe that the technology is ancient compared to our own."

"That makes sense." Riker replied. "We have an android bridge officer that is far more advanced than they are."

"An android officer?" Kirk asked in surprise.

"Yes, Lieutenant Commander Data is one of the finest officers on the Enterprise." Troi informed him. She wanted to laugh after feeling the confusion coming from him.

"A lot has changed in a hundred years. We'll need to get you caught up when we leave here." Riker grinned.

"Shutdown all the garbage compacters on the detention level." They heard a voice call out frantically over the gold droid's comm-link. Then they heard it again sounding more desperate. The small domed shaped droid began to interact with the computer system. Spock rushed forward ignoring C-3PO as he began to scan the system.

"I believe the panel you're seeking is over here." Spock advised the droid in a matter of fact

"How rude," C-3PO said in response to Spock ignoring him. Kirk walked up to see what his first officer had discovered.

"I don't have time right now tin man." Kirk advised. "Can you stop it, Spock?"

"I'm no Mr. Scott, but yes, I believe I just did." Spock informed him. They suddenly heard yelling over the comm-link and C-3PO began to panic.

"Listen to them. They're dying R-2." C-3PO said sadly. Riker laughed.

"They're celebrating." He chuckled again and they continued down the hall.

"You said your name is C-3PO?" Troi asked curiously. He turned towards her.

"Yes, I am C-3PO Human-Cyborg relations…" C-3PO began to give his customary introduction.

"I don't need to know all of that. It's nice to meet you C-3PO." Troi grinned at him and continued down the hall. They turned a corner and nearly ran down Obi-Wan. Instinctively the Starfleet officers drew their phasers.

"Who are you? You're obviously not stationed here." Obi-Wan asked and with a hand gesture pulled all of their phasers and Riker's blaster rifle to him and dropped them on the ground. "There that's better."

"We're from another world far from here." Troi spoke up as she stepped forward. "We're not sure what we are doing here or even how we got here." She reached her hand out. "My name is Deanna Troi and we are from an organization known as Starfleet. If I may say so I don't believe you're stationed here either."

"Is that so?" Obi-Wan grinned as he shook her hand.

"I can feel that you are afraid. Not for yourself but for others." Troi replied. "The armored people felt more driven to obey."

"How'd you do that magic trick?" Riker asked curiously.

"It's not magic…I don't have time to explain right now. We must turn off the power to their tractor beam." Obi-Wan informed them.

"Sounds fun," Kirk said. "Are you planning to give us back our weapons?" Obi-Wan grinned and headed down the hall from where the group had come from. "Guess not," They quickly retrieved their weapons and followed him down the hall.

They reached the generator that controlled the tractor beam and they were surprised to find a large round room with a bridge leading to the generator and a bridge on the other side leading to the door on the opposite side. There were three guards standing next to the generator itself.

Kirk and Spock took the hall that went around the outside of the room to get to the other side. Obi-Wan gave them enough time to get to the door before he pointed towards their door and two of the guards began to head that way to investigate the noise they heard. He backed away from the door and made a motion with his hand. The one remaining guard walked towards him.

"Who's out here?" The trooper called from the doorway. He slowly stepped out and Troi stunned him and Riker caught him as he fell to the ground.

"Nice timing," Riker complimented her.

"Yeah, the trick is to not pull the trigger too early." She winked at him and then laughed at his confused glance. Obi-Wan walked onto the bridge leading to the generator controls to power it down.

Kirk and Spock walked into the other door after they stunned the other two guards.

"We have a problem." Obi-Wan said in a calm tone. Kirk walked up to see what the issue was.

"I don't understand. What's the problem?" Kirk asked after studying the console for a moment.

"I need a passcode and it will take time to get one of these guards to tell us after they wake up." Obi-Wan said allowing a little irritation slip into his tone.

"Or we could do this faster. Spock, do you think you could probe their minds for the code?" Kirk asked. Spock leaned down and removed the helmet from one of the troopers.

"They are human Captain; I will try to get the information from this one." Spock informed him. He placed his fingers on the left side of the troopers face, His pinky went over the troopers ear and his thumb over his mouth and then began the mind-meld. "3-7-6-L-2-W" Spock said one character at a time as he pulled them from the trooper's mind. Obi-Wan entered the numbers in and quickly powered down the system.

"Let's go, they'll notice that it's been shut down soon." They quickly ran out of the room and Obi-Wan began to guide them to where the ship was located. He stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. "The ship is down there. Her Captain's name is Han Solo. Tell him I sent you." He pointed down the hall they were headed down.

"Where are you going?" Kirk asked just as Obi-Wan turned down another hallway.

"There's something I should have done long ago." He pulled his hood over his head and took his lightsaber off of his belt and continued down the hall.

"Alright, let's go." Kirk ordered.

"He's worried and anxious about something. We should help him." Troi advised.

"She may be right. He could use our help." Riker agreed.

"That is illogical. He advised us to continue on. Being that we know nothing about this universe I suggest that we go to the ship as he instructed." Spock recommended.

"I agree, let's go." Kirk ordered. He began to walk forward and realized that only Spock was behind him.

"We can't just let him go alone." Riker said in a firm tone.

"First, We know nothing about this place and second, unless either of you were promoted to Captain in the last few minutes then you'll stop arguing and do what I tell you to do." Kirk ordered.

"Very well," Troi said irritably and Riker just nodded.

"Fine, then lead the way Captain." Riker grinned at Troi's annoyed look. The group arrived at the hanger and saw another group run into the hanger. Luke stopped and stared at another entrance and they all saw a what appeared to be a large robot wielding a red lightsaber dueling with Obi-Wan. Luke stared in horror as Old Ben raised his lightsaber in the air and the robot swung his in an arc that should have cut the old man in half. Stormtroopers began running through the doorways and the rest of the group started to fire their blasters at them as they ran to the ship.

"Blast the door, kid." Han called out when he saw that the robot man was walking towards the door. Luke fired several shots at the lock and successfully caused it to close before it stepped through it. He then turned to run to the ship.

The Starfleet officers ran out and began firing at the troopers. They made their way to the ship and quickly ran up the ramp before the door to the ship was closed.

The ship took off and they made their way outside of the Death Star. Han tried to start the hyper-drive but the engine wouldn't start.

"Well, this is some rescue." Leia said irritably. The ship shook violently nearly knocking Luke and Leia to the ground.

Han and Luke headed to the turrets on the top and the bottom of the Falcon. Two Tie Fighters flew overhead and fired causing the Falcon to shake violently.

"They're too fast." Luke called out in frustration.

"Don't worry she'll hold together." Han responded. "C'mon, baby hold together." He added under his breath.

"Is there any way that we can help them?" Riker asked after another blast from the Tie Fighters knocked him from his seat. Spock went to a panel next to the ladder that led to the turrets and began to study it.

"I believe I can upgrade their targeting systems." Spock replied while he continued to scan the system.

"Do it," Kirk and Riker said at the same time. Spock nodded and began keying instructions on the panel.

"I got him." They heard Luke say and then he yelled it louder.

"Great kid, don't get cocky." Han shouted back. A few seconds after Spock upgraded the weapons system they destroyed the fighters. Han and Luke left the turrets and when they got back to the deck of the ship they noticed their new passengers.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" Han asked menacingly. He pulled out his heavy blaster and aimed it at the group.

"We're the ones who saved your lives. My name is Jim; my stoic first officer here is Commander Spock, and these two we just met."

"That doesn't tell me why you are on my ship." Han pointed out.

"We were attempting to escape that space station when we saw that you were doing the same. Logic dictated that we join you." Spock replied.

Han and Luke looked at each other for a moment.

"Fine, have a seat and don't touch anything. When we get to Yavin I'm sure we can find you some real clothes so you can change out of those costumes." Han chuckled and holstered his blaster. Luke gave them another look and Troi glared at him when she felt the emotions he directed towards her. He looked away quickly and followed Han to the bridge of the ship.

Star-Date: 9437.6

"Captain, we have run a complete scan of the system and she is not here. Should we set course for the next world she is rumored to be at?" Lieutenant Commander Tuvok asked.

"Not yet, run a scan for the device. We might be able to find a trace of it, and follow it to him." Captain Kathryn Janeway replied.

"Do you think she would have already used it?" 7of9 asked when she overheard them.

"That would explain why we can't locate her." Tuvok said after a moment. I will adjust the scanners to search for the anomaly that device would create."

"How long will it take?" Janeway asked.

"Two standard hours." Tuvok informed her.

"Do it," She replied. Tuvok left to complete his work and 7of9 came up to speak to Janeway.

"Do you really think she would go that far?" 7of9 asked in a worried tone.

"I think she has." Janeway answered.

Star-Date 6955.4

"Come," Picard called out when his door chimed to alert him to a presence outside the door.

"Captain Picard, My name is Captain Elizabeth Kessler. I was instructed to report to you." Kessler said when she entered.

"Yes, have a seat Captain we have much too discuss."


	3. Chapter 3: Deanna's Secret

Star-Date 9440.1

Captain, our negotiations with the Breen were successful." Tuvok said as he stepped onto Voyager's bridge. Janeway walked over to her science officer. He set a box down and they carefully opened it.

"To tell you the truth Tuvok, I'm surprised they gave this to you." 7of9 admitted.

"Their terms were simple. Once we use it to retrieve the other device and re-capture the prisoner they want both of the devices returned to them." Tuvok advised her.

"How long will it take to get the device up and running?" Janeway asked authoritatively.

"One standard hour, maybe two." Tuvok informed her.

"Good, get started and let me know when it's ready to be used.

"Are we sure this is wise?" 7of9 asked suddenly. "We don't know where the prisoner went or where she may be hiding. If she found the artifact and escaped then she could be anywhere."

"It's the only chance we have to avoid war with the Breen." Tuvok pointed out. "It would be logical to attempt every possible alternative to war, wouldn't you agree?"

"Travelling through time could have drastic consequences." 7of9 reminded him.

"It's a risk we'll have to take. Tuvok, let me know when the device is ready. 7of9 try and trace the pattern of the device to find what time she went to." Janeway ordered.

…

Star-Date 6956.1

"When can I get back to the planet?" Captain Kessler asked. She sat across from Picard in his waiting room.

"We'll get to that, but first I need to know what your mission was and how you ended up here when history says you and your crew died over one hundred years ago." Picard replied.

"If I explain everything to you will you allow us to complete our mission?" Kessler asked curiously.

"That would depend on how I feel about your answer." Picard replied. He walked over to the replicator. "Would you care for some tea?"

"No thank you, I'm fine." Kessler answered. Picard nodded and turned back to the replicator.

"Tea, Earl-Grey…Hot." A teacup on a saucer appeared in the replicator and Picard took it back to his seat. He made a mental not regarding the lack of surprise about the replicator from her. He took a sip of his tea before he continued. "When we boarded your ship to help with the evacuation we discovered a device of unknown origin." He waited to see if she would react to the information. She waited for him to get to the point. "What were you doing out here and what mission are you on?"

"Captain, that is classified but I will tell you that there is a device on that planet that can save us all. I've gone through much to find it and I won't rest until I can save my family." Kessler stood up and leaned over the table as she spoke.

"Save them from what?" Picard asked curiously.

"What?" Kessler asked in surprise.

"What are you trying to save them from?" Picard asked. He took another sip as he awaited her answer.

"Every officer I have spoken to thinks I'm crazy and won't let me explain the situation." Kessler said still trying to decide whether or not to trust him.

"I think you'll find he is unlike most Starfleet Captains which is why I like him so much. Isn't that right Jean-Luc?" Q asked as he appeared in the room next to Picard.

"What do you want now Q?" Picard asked irritably.

"I just thought that you would like to know that the continuum has taken an interest in the coming and going of people from different times. I believe that we should get this artifact and find a way to fix the anomaly. Don't you agree, Captain?" Both Picard and Kessler said yes at the same moment.

"Good, I'll be intrigued to see what's down there." Q said happily.

"Don't you already know?" Picard asked sarcastically.

"Oh Jean-Luc, I'm hurt. Don't you think I would have told you? No, I guess I wouldn't have but no not even the continuum can access the crypt." He turned to Kessler then. "Tell me my dear, what do you have that will grant you access to the artifact you're seeking?"

"Just this," Kessler took her necklace out of her shirt and showed them. "I know it looks like a plain gold necklace, but it unlocked a similar door, but I was in the wrong place."

"So, when do we start?" Q asked and clapped his hands together to show his enthusiasm.

0 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)

"So, you're just going to take your money and leave?" Leia asked while she watched Han and Chewie packing up the boxes full of credits into the Millennium Falcon.

"That's right, I have a lot of debts to pay with this money." Han said irritably as he continued to pack.

"You saw the same briefing we did. We only have half of the data we need to destroy that Death Star." Leia was attempting to convince him to stay.

"Let him go. Some men just don't have what it takes when it really counts." Kirk said. He walked into the hanger to check out the ships from this age and the arguing attracted his interest.

"You don't know anything about me. Keep your opinions to yourself." Han said menacingly.

"Perhaps you're right. It would seem that you have what it takes." Leia stepped closer to Kirk and before anyone could react she kissed him. Kirk was shocked at first but when he felt her tongue massaging his own he returned the kiss passionately. After a full minute Leia stopped the kiss to catch her breath. "Thank you again for volunteering to help us." She left the hanger and continued to grin at him until he could no longer see her.

"Wow, she's quite spirited." Kirk whistled and clapped his hands together. Han shook his head and began throwing the boxes into the Falcon. "You're not going to leave you know." Kirk added.

"Really, and what makes you say that?" Han asked irritably.

"I see a lot of myself in you. You love her don't you?" Kirk observed. Han laughed and stopped packing for a moment.

"You really don't know what you're talking about." Han chuckled and began again.

"I don't? So, she wasn't putting on that show for you?" Kirk said in feigned surprise. "So, you won't mind if I were to pursue her then?" Kirk shrugged as Han pretended to ignore him. Kirk laughed and turned to leave. "All I know from my years of travel is that fate only gives you a few chances to show what you're made of. Now, is that time." Kirk walked out leaving Han to think over what he had said.

Kirk headed back to the room he now shared with Spock. Luke fell into step beside him.

"Did he change his mind?" Luke asked anxiously.

"He will kid, he's got too much heart and pride not to." Luke sighed in relief and went to join the others. They were taking quick class in X-Wing fundamentals and most of the class needed as much information as they could get. Luke's experience with piloting was limited to the speeders back on Tatooine.

 _I just hope I can handle this_ Luke thought nervously.

…

"Will, we need to talk about us." Troi said in a seductive tone just as the door to the room they were assigned closed behind them.

"I guess we don't have to be anywhere for a little while. Are you ready to tell me why you turned down my proposal?" Riker asked while studying her face to gauge her reaction to the question.

"I could feel that you weren't sure about whether or not you meant it. I felt that you were doing it only because I told you about the pregnancy." Troi took his hands in her own as she looked into his eyes.

"Deanna, you may be very good at knowing what I'm feeling most of the time, but you missed something." Riker scooted closer to her.

"So, tell me what I'm missing Imzadi." Troi grinned at him.

"I was proposing to the woman I love. I was nervous about what you're answer would be." He grinned at her. Troi pondered what he said for a moment.

"You're right, I may have assumed too much. I have come to rely on my abilities and I guess I forgot that sometimes they could be misleading." Troi put her arms around his neck and felt his arms wrap around her waist. She leaned forward and kissed him. She felt his arms going up her back and then felt excited when she felt her zipper on the back of her uniform being lowered to the middle of her back. She lowered her arms and allowed for her uniform to slide down to her waist. Riker stepped back to look at her as she unsnapped her bra and removed it.

"You are the most gorgeous woman in the universe. She blushed at his praise. He quickly removed his uniform shirt and wrapped her arms around her again as they kissed passionately. She felt herself being pushed back on the bed and he began to slide the uniform down her legs and off. He stood there for a moment and just admired the picture before him. He couldn't imagine anyone having better luck then him. Here was Deanna, the love of his lying in their bed in nothing but her black lace panties waiting for him to take her. That alone was enough to drive him wild. The fact that she was also carrying his child was more than he could have hoped for.

"I am yours forever my love." Troi said waiting for him to finish stripping before he leaned over her and began kissing her again. "Yes, I will marry you." She said as he broke the kiss to stroke the hair out of her eyes.

She closed her eyes and let herself be taken away by the feeling of him kissing every inch of her until he got down to her panties. He began to slowly tug them down and she lifted up slightly to allow him to slide them down her long legs. He slowly made his way up her body making sure to spend more time on her erogenous zones. By the time he kissed her again she was desperate for him to take her and she pulled him to her. She nearly scratched his back in her excitement. When he finally entered her she felt whole and at that moment nothing else in the universe mattered to either of them.

…

"Spock, we have to find a way to help." Kirk said as the door to their room opened. Spock thought for a moment about how to best respond.

"Captain, I believe that it may be logical for us to stay here and let events play out as they are supposed to." Spock replied.

"What are you talking about?" Kirk asked irritably.

"We may have changed things here irrevocably, but if we stay in this room until we can find a way home then perhaps we can avoid disrupting the destinies of these people any further." Spock replied unfazed by Kirk's irritability.

"I won't just sit here and do nothing Spock, I can't." Kirk said after a moment.

"I thought that you might say that Captain, so the only other alternative is for us to help them find the other half of the plans to that station and find a weakness." Spock stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I wish Scotty was here." Kirk sighed and paced back and forth while he tried to think of what they could do.

"It is true that Mr. Scott would be an invaluable asset in this situation I believe it will just be the two of us and our new friends." Spock advised. The comm-unit to the room chimed to let them know they had a visitor.

"Open," Kirk called out and they were both surprised to see Leia standing there.

"I will give you some time to talk." Spock left the room and Leia came in letting it close behind her.

"I wanted to thank you for offering to help with the plans and helping us coordinate the defense." Leia said quickly after the door closed.

"It's my pleasure. Was there something else you needed?" Kirk asked impatiently. She walked forward and kissed him catching him off guard and nearly causing him to lose his balance.

"That was such an amazing kiss. I just had to make sure I didn't imagine it." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "You're better than I thought." Kirk kissed her again and led her back to the door so he could engage the lock.

"What's taking him so long?" Spock wondered. He had come back from his tour of the facility and found the door locked. The passkey they had gotten was still with Kirk so he was waiting for him to return.

The door opened and he raised an eyebrow as Leia came out while hastily fixing her hair. She looked at him and grinned.

"Your friend is very…nice." Leia blushed a deep crimson and walked down the hall. Spock walked in and saw Kirk quickly putting his shirt back on.

"Captain, it is unadvisable to do anything in this time that will affect the people." Spock reminded him.

"Relax Spock, I didn't change anything." Kirk replied. He grinned and winked at his First Officer who simply nodded.

Star-Date 9441.5

"Captain, Tuvok just reported that the device is ready." Lieutenant Kim reported from his console.

"Thank you Mr. Kim. 7of9 did you trace the signature from the other device." Janeway asked.

"I did Captain, but I must advise that…" 7of9 began.

"Send the information to Tuvok and tell him to input the data into the device." Janeway interrupted. A few minutes after she gave the order Tuvok signaled that he was ready.

"Engage," Janeway ordered and the deflector dish lit up causing a small wormhole to appear in front of the ship. The warp nacelles roared to life and the ship disappeared through the anomaly.

Star-Date 1257.3

"Scan the area again. I want to know what happened." Acting-Captain Sulu ordered. Chekov nodded and ran the scan. He thought he saw a wormhole open up and swallow the Devonshire, but after spending a few hours scanning the area they still were unable to locate any trace of the ship.

"I'm picking up something on the scanners." Chekov said excitedly. The door to the turbo lift opened and McCoy came onto the bridge.

"Have you found them yet?" McCoy asked. Before Sulu could answer a large Federation vessel appeared directly in front of them.

"Captain, they're hailing us." Uhura said from her station.

"Put it on screen." Sulu ordered. The screen showed Voyager's bridge after a moment.

"Am I speaking with Captain James Kirk?" Janeway asked.

"I am Acting-Captain Hikaru Sulu of the U.S.S. Enterprise. To whom am I speaking?" Sulu asked while he sat in the Captain's chair with McCoy standing on his right side.

"My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the U.S.S. Voyager. We're in the pursuit of a dangerous fugitive. Have you had any reports of strange anomalies appearing in this area?" Janeway asked.

Sulu thought it would be best to be honest. "We responded to a distress call from the Devonshire."

"The Devonshire was here?" Janeway asked in an excited tone.

"Yes, but she was being attacked by a Klingon war-bird. We came to the aid of the ship but it had a warp core breach. Captain Kirk and Commander Spock beamed aboard to help with the evacuation.

"Thank you for the information. We must be heading out." Janeway said and cut the communication between the ships. "Mr. Kim, scan the area for traces of the device and get Tuvok the data as soon as possible." After a few minutes they had the information.

"Who the hell was that?" McCoy asked irritably. "Never mind that, if they are chasing the same ship Jim and Spock disappeared in then we need to follow them. Scotty came through the turbo lift doors as he ran onto the bridge.

"Mr. Sulu, I heard the transmission and I think I have a way to follow them through the anomaly if they travel through it again." Scotty said excitedly.

"Alright, how?" Sulu asked curiously. Scotty went to Sulu's console and began typing in information.

"Yes sir, they have a much more advanced system but Starfleet uses the same tracking software in case a ship gets lost. I've input their information into the console and if they warp we will only need to push this button and we will warp right along with them." Sulu came over to see what Scotty was doing and nodded slowly.

"You're a genius." Sulu said. He went back to his chair again. "Mr. Chekov, as soon as they warp take note of the coordinates and run a trace program to see if maybe we can find our way back when this is over."

"Aye, sir" Chekov started working and they saw the Voyager's warp nacelles light up and a purple wormhole opened up and the ship went to warp. The button lit up on the console and Scotty hit the flashing button.

"Here goes nothing." Scotty said nervously. The wormhole remained open and the Enterprise went through following the Voyager.

Star-Date 6958.3

Picard, Kessler, and Q appeared on the planet's surface next to what looked like an old pyramid. A path led up to the entrance of the pyramid and on each side of the path there were two obelisks that stood fifteen feet tall which was half as tall as the pyramid itself.

As they got towards the center of the obelisks the tops began to glow bright white and one bright light appeared from each obelisk and struck Q knocking him to the ground. He opened his eyes and slowly stood back up. His legs began to wobble and he nearly fell back to the ground. He snapped his fingers and looked around as a look of panic crossed his face.

"What's wrong?" Kessler asked.

"I've lost my power." Q said in worried tone.


	4. Chapter 4: Exploring the Unexplored

Star-Date: 6958.5

Picard and Q studied the pyramid and it looked as though no one had been in this area for centuries, maybe longer.

"What are we doing here, Captain?" Picard asked. They approached the pyramid and Kessler began to push against different spots on the wall. She smiled in satisfaction as part of the wall slid to the side leaving a gaping hole nearly the size of three doorways. They all looked inside and saw a long hallway and torches on each side lit one at a time all the way down. They began to slowly make their way down and the first thing that Picard realized was how clean it was inside.

"As I told you Captain, I'm here to save our universe from being destroyed." Kessler replied. Picard grabbed her arm and turned her back towards him.

"You still haven't explained what the threat it and I want an answer now." Picard replied irritably.

"Fine, if it will help you to concentrate then I will tell you. There is a race of people known as the Undine who have waged war on my world. I barely escaped with my daughter before we witnessed the planet vanish into some kind of black hole. I have spent the last few years since hunting them and with the help of Starfleet I believe that I have found where their home world is and how to destroy it." Kessler informed him. Picard's eyes narrowed and she hurried on. "I haven't been able to think of anything else since that day Captain. I hope you can understand why I need to do this."

"I understand how you feel. I understand more than you can know, but revenge will not solve your problems it will only serve to amplify them." Picard advised her.

"It's not simply revenge I seek Captain." Kessler replied as they reached the end of the hall and they walked down a set of stone stairs to the center of the circular room. In the center there was a podium and Kessler walked up to it and saw a circular indention. She took off the necklace and held it above the podium for a moment. "Could it be that simple?"

"We might want to check this place out more before doing anything hasty, tell her Jean-Luc." Q spoke up when he realized what she was about to do.

"Q might have a point." Picard advised. "Perhaps, we should look around and study this place more before we try to do anything." Kessler shook her head and as she raised the medallion Picard noticed that her hands were shaking either from nervousness or excitement, he couldn't tell.

"I have waited for this for so long Captain." Kessler said as she placed the medallion into the indention. Several strange symbols began to light up on the circular wall and it began to spin slowly as the ancient device began to power up. She turned towards Picard and Q and smiled triumphantly. "You see Captain, I told you that I escaped with my daughter but what I didn't tell you is that she was mortally wounded by one of those bastards." Kessler said as she could feel heat rising to her face and her heart pounding as she spoke.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, but we don't know what will happen if we activate whatever this is." Picard pointed out in the best grandfatherly voice he could mimic.

"Actually, I do know what this is, Captain." Kessler grinned. A blue light shined down from the top of the pyramid and surrounded the group and a control panel opened up on the podium. "You see Captain, going back home would not bring my daughter back but if I could go back to a time before she was taken from me then I could stop what happened to my world."

"How would you stop them?" Q asked curiously. "Even if you went back in time it's unlikely that anyone would believe that you know the future."

"True, but I once served a master that had a device that he hid away that would be strong enough to defeat the invaders. These lights that are appearing on this console are building the star map that will lead us straight to it." Kessler replied. Picard turned to walk out of the light and felt a shock as he was flung back towards the center of the room.

"Stop this device, Captain." Picard ordered. Kessler shook her head.

"Even if I wanted to stop it, it's too late." Kessler informed him. "She looked at him for a moment and then sighed. "I suppose I should tell you before we arrive that my name isn't Kathryn Kessler. It is Bastila Shan. I took the name after I found a crew from your Starfleet crash landed on the planet we took refuge from. None of them had survived and I managed to pull the logs from the crew. After studying her picture for a few weeks I managed to make myself look like her and I'm not proud of this but I buried her before I fixed the comm-system and contacted the nearest Star base for help."

"So, you've been pretending to be her this whole time. How did you deceive her husband?" Picard asked in awe. Bastila nodded.

"Yes, her personal logs were…quite detailed and I was able to use them to become her and with a new crew complete my mission. As for her husband, I don't think they were all that close and any attention I paid him was… let's just say greatly appreciated." She replied. Suddenly, the light that was shining down on them flashed five times and then went completely dark. Bastila retrieved the medallion and looked around. She felt disappointed when she saw that nothing had changed, but she walked to the door and opened it with Picard and Q following close behind her. They were surprised to see that they were now standing in the middle of a forest. There was a path that led down to a town that was built in front of the pyramid. The town consisted of several small buildings that lined the path on both sides.

"Did the device take us somewhere else?" Q asked still staring at the trees in awe as they walked towards the town. As they got closer they could see that the people were dressed in ancient clothing.

"We are where I hoped we would be." Bastila laughed and spun around a couple of times. "I can't believe it actually worked."

…

0 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)

The Enterprise and the Voyager came out of the new anomaly they created and they found themselves orbiting an orange planet.

"Lieutenant Kim, scan for any sign of the device." Janeway ordered. Kim put in a command on his console and waited a moment for the results.

"No, it appears as if the device has never been in this area of space." Kim said as he studied the readings.

"Why would the device bring us here?" Janeway asked as she got up to stand by Kim. She looked over the readings he was getting on his console. "I don't recognize the planet."

"It's an M-Class planet with around a dozen small communities." Tuvok reported from his station. "It doesn't match any known world that's listed in Starfleet's database."

"Any defense systems?" Janeway asked as she turned to look at him.

"Not any that we've been able to detect. A scan of the planet shows that the occupants are not a part of an advanced civilization." Tuvok informed her.

"Recommendations," She asked and Tuvok turned towards her.

"I suggest we beam down without anything relating to Starfleet and that we wear clothing suitable for high temperatures." Tuvok replied.

"Very well, I will go change. Tuvok, 7of9, and Torres meet me in the transporter room in ten minutes." She walked into the turbolift allowing the door to close behind her.

"This should prove interesting." 7of9 chuckled and Kim suddenly started to go over the scans that came into his console.

"The Enterprise…they followed us here." Tuvok and 7of9 walked up to his console to see what was happening. Suddenly, the scanner indicated three transporter signatures from the other ship to the planet's surface.

"Captain, we've detected three transporter signatures from the Enterprise to the planet." Tuvok said after he pressed his communicator.

"Did I hear you say the Enterprise followed us here?" Janeway's voice came over his communicator.

"Yes Captain, the Enterprise followed us through the anomaly and have transported three of their crew to the surface." Tuvok said again.

"Track the coordinates they beamed to and send the information to the transporter room." Janeway ordered and Kim quickly input the commands on his console.

…

Spock opened the door to the room he shared with Kirk and was surprised to see Leia standing there wearing a bright blue dress. She had been debating on whether or not to signal them. The door opening seemed to end the debate for her.

"Did you require any assistance, Princess?" Spock asked and she realized that she hadn't said anything for several moments after the door opened.

"I was just coming to escort you both to the briefing room. I know you both are new here and I thought you could use my assistance in finding the right room." She felt her cheeks beginning to burn as she spoke.

"We would be happy to accept the help. Won't we Spock?" Kirk asked when Spock didn't say anything for a moment.

"Yes, of course." Spock said after a moment. "Captain, I believe I know the way so I will go on ahead." When he left Leia went to Kirk and hugged him before kissing him passionately.

"Yesterday was incredible. Perhaps today we could find some time and not have to rush." She began to moan as he began to kiss her neck. "Don't get me star…oh, keep doing that." She helped him remove her dress. "We have to hurry." That was all the encouragement he needed as he quickly shed his uniform while she removed her panties. She kissed him again and then he quickly mounted her. She cried out when she felt him enter her suddenly.

"Did that hurt?" He asked concerned for a moment, but Leia shook her head and urged him to keep going.

"No, this will just take time for me to get used to." She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him roughly as the pace increased. She felt the first shuddering wave run through her body as her nails clawed at his back and she began to scream. After the fourth wave caused her to see stars and nearly pass out she felt herself being filled completely as he lightly bit her nipple causing her to shudder for a fifth and final time. He rolled off of her and she realized they were supposed to be somewhere but couldn't recall where. She didn't think her legs would ever work again, and at that moment she didn't care.

"Didn't we need to go to a briefing?" Kirk grinned as he started to get dressed. The door chimed letting them know someone was there and Leia quickly used a sheet to cover herself as Kirk went to the door.

"Captain, they are waiting for us…" Spock's looked at Kirk in surprise when he saw Leia and he looked back and forth between the two of them. "If you both are coming you should hurry." Spock waited outside for them to finish dressing and Leia kissed Kirk again once more before walking out.

"That's incredible; I really hope you'll come by my quarters later." She grinned at him before walking out looking as though nothing happened. "Well, didn't you say we were in a hurry?" Spock only responded with a slight nod and Kirk came out the next moment.

"Captain, we need to talk about this before things go any further." Spock whispered to him. Kirk nodded.

"We will later Spock." He promised before he walked up to Leia. Spock was stunned to see her grab his hand and he didn't pull his away. They stopped at Riker and Troi's room and pushed the door chime to signal them and let them know that they had arrived.

Riker opened the door and was wearing a long blue robe. He looked at them in surprise and his eyes went wide when he saw Kirk holding Leia's hand.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked curiously as Troi came back into the room wearing her uniform.

"We're going to the briefing and thought you'd like to join us." Kirk replied. Riker thought it over for a moment and Troi spoke up.

"We'd be happy to. Just wait there while he gets ready." She closed the door and waited for him to dress before they went out to join the others.

"I haven't been able to find anyway to recreate the event that brought us here. I hope that you two had better luck." Riker said as they walked down the hall.

"Well, I think we both suffered from the same distraction." Kirk pointed out. Riker grinned at that and they all walked into the briefing room. Leia noticed Han wasn't among the group and she felt slightly disappointed but it passed quickly when Kirk squeezed her hand. She smiled up at him and the group took their seats near the spot that they would be receiving the briefing regarding the Empire's new weapon.

As Mon Mothma received the disc from Admiral Ackbar she put it into the computer. The lights in the room began to dim and she began her briefing. A large green sphere appeared in the middle of the room and she described the specifications of the space station and advised the group about the Bothan spies who sacrificed their lives to bring them the information.

The sphere appeared to grow larger as she zoomed in on a trench that ran down the sphere before she continued.

"We appear to have found a weakness in the design of the Empire's death weapon." She pointed to the trench and advised that after they flew through the trench to avoid the enemy fire a well-placed torpedo would cause a chain reaction that would destroy the station.

"An attack of that nature would not be logical. The hole that you're going to try to squeeze the torpedoes into looks as though it is no bigger than a meter possibly a meter and a half." Spock stated.

"Actually, it is two meters wide." Admiral Ackbar corrected. Kirk stood next to his friend.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't just attack straight forward. A starship could lock on to the target area and launch several torpedoes." Kirk pointed out.

"If the Enterprise was here I'm sure that we could make that happen." Riker added. "But with the ships I have seen here perhaps their strategy is best."

"How could they possibly be expected to hit a target that size while maneuvering down a thin trench while being fired upon?" Troi asked suddenly.

"We used to aim at the womp rats back home and they weren't much bigger than two meters." Luke pointed out.

"You all have your instructions. I wish you all luck and a safe return." Mon Mothma said as she looked around the room. She knew that she was sending many of these people to their deaths and she wished for a way to save them. Then a thought occurred to her and when everyone went to their stations she approached Kirk's group. "You said that a starship you know of could destroy this weapon?" She asked with hope in her eyes and Leia also looked at him for an answer with renewed hope.

…

Dr. McCoy, Scotty, and Chekov looked around at the space port they found themselves in after beaming to the planet. The port was called Mos Eisley and they also discovered the planet's name was Tatooine after speaking to a few of the locals who thought they were some kind of cops from another planet. It was only after they found a dying Twi'lek in the middle of the street and McCoy tending to her that the people were convinced they weren't there to hunt and kill someone.

They went into the Cantina to see if they could get any more information about where they were. McCoy went to the bar to order everyone drinks and he had trouble reading the strange language on the menu so he just asked the Twi'lek male bartender behind the bar for something with a decent amount of alcohol in it. Normally, the Twi'lek would send the human away but he saw what he had done for the woman in the street.

"My name is Tri'pher." The Twi'lek introduced himself as he poured a drink for him. "I saw what you did out there and this one is on me." McCoy graciously accepted the proffered drink and drank with Tri'pher. "I will make sure your table is well taken care of… uh, I didn't get your name."

"It's McCoy." McCoy replied as he shook the hand of the Twi'lek.

"Nice to meet you McCoy, tell me if any of the locals cause you any trouble." McCoy nodded and carried some drinks back to the table his group was at. As soon as he sat down a human waitress with long red hair and blue eyes came up to their table. She was wearing a silver skirt so short that Chekov couldn't help but stare. She had on a halter top that was at least two sizes too small and Scotty had to call his name more than once to get Chekov to look away.

"She's asking what she can get for you lad." Scotty chuckled as she looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, ah…I mean…uh, how about…" Chekov's mouth suddenly became dry and he couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"What you're staring at will cost you extra." She smiled at him and he thought he could feel his heart about to beat out of his chest but he couldn't tell if it was love or humiliation that caused it.

"Just bring us all some of that ale, lassie." Scotty said after a moment. She nodded and quickly went back to the bar. "She seems nice." Chekov started to cough and McCoy and Scotty began to laugh at the discomfort of their young friend.

"Maybe we should get her back here and see how much the extra charge is." McCoy joked and Chekov's face burned red from the thought as he pictured what she would have to offer.

…

Janeway and her crew beamed down just outside of the Cantina and they began to look over their new surroundings.

"Where are we?" Janeway asked while they started to look around. They saw the Twi'lek woman being taken away in a medical hovercraft that had two droids assisting her.

"Some kind of space port I believe Captain. Perhaps we will find more information in there." Tuvok advised as he pointed at the Cantina.

"Even if we don't the communicator signals from the other ship's crew are coming through strong from that direction." Torres informed her.

"Very well, let's go see what they are up to." Janeway ordered.


End file.
